


A Matter of Taste

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Taste

"Kumquat."

"What?"

"Kumquat," Dean repeated.

Sam looked over at Dean, eyebrows raised. "I don't know what that means, man. Is that a code word or something?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. That's what I'm in the mood for. A nice…juicy…" 

"Kumquat," Sam finished.

"Exactly." 

"You do realize you're borderline crazy, right?" Sam paused. "Are kumquats even juicy?"

"I have no idea." 

"You've never had one, have you?"

"Nope."

"But you want one now."

"Yep."

"Okay."

~*~*~*~

Joining Dean in the diner, Sam sat down and placed an object on the table in front of his brother.

Dean eyed it warily before poking it with a finger. "What is that?" 

"It's a kumquat."

"No, it isn't."

"Yeah, it is."

Dean snorted. "No way in hell is that thing a kumquat."

"What do you think a kumquat looks like?"

"I didn't think it would look like a mutant, pygmy orange."

"You were wrong."

Dean stared at the fruit, then picked it up to study it. 

"What are you going to do with it?" Sam asked, fighting to contain his smile.

"Eat it, I guess." Dean started to dig into the skin.

Sam cleared his throat. "I, uh, think you're supposed to eat it whole."

"You eat the peel?"

"Yep."

Dean's lip curled. "You're trying to make me look stupid."

"You don't need _my_ help." Sam grinned. At Dean's glare, he dropped his smile and continued, "The skin is sweet, the flesh is tart. Most people enjoy them together." 

"Huh." Dean popped the fruit into his mouth and chomped down with vigor. He chewed and swallowed, sucking his teeth before taking a drink of his soda.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Interesting."

"Is that good or bad?"

Dean shrugged. "Neither." 

The waitress came to the table and took their orders. Sam figured the subject was closed.

~*~*~*~

The morning sun shone through the motel window, sending a streak across the room. 

"Papaya," Dean said.

Sam sighed.


End file.
